


Girl In The Rain

by olicityolivia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - No Arrow, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityolivia/pseuds/olicityolivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a crazy thing, timing. You never know when something is going to happen that could change your life forever. Whether it be a good moment, or bad. It’s always bound to make a difference. Stephen meets Ella. A powerful relationship begins, and it may change everything. But is that a good or bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Although it may not seem like Stephen/a fanfic now, the story will continue, and will grow into one. This is the first story I have ever written. Be nice to me xo

“You expect me to believe that?” 

I didn’t understand. My whole life felt like it was crashing down around me. Sitting on the beach, my favourite place, my special place, my boyfriend decided to break up with me. He tells me that it’s not me, it’s him. That he is not cheating on me, and that everything I may of heard, is a rumour. Classic. He smirks at me, trying to seem like his usual self, but I can tell he just wants to leave. Run away. Like he always does. He starts to shuffle on his feet, and I can no longer take it. I walk away. I walk away from my past. I walk away from what I thought was my future. Tears running down my face, I force myself to look forwards, or down. Anything but backwards. I hope to hear the crunch of stones behind me, praying that he’s changed his mind, but there is just silence, the wind rushing in my ears as I pick up my pace, rounding the corner, head tilted downwards. 

It’s a crazy thing, timing. You never know when something is going to happen that could change your life forever. Whether it be a good moment, or bad. It’s always bound to make a difference. Rounding the corner, mascara smearing my vision, rain pouring down, making my very uncoordinated self (in heeled boots I may add) very paranoid something bad was going to happen. And it did. Kind of. Before I could even realise it, I was half laying on the wet floor, feet in the air, arms flailing. I could only imagine what I must look like. The image of myself in my head caused a giggle to come out of me unexpectedly, and when it started, I just couldn’t stop. Rain hammering down, a bashed elbow, and a breakup, and I’m sitting laughing, not paying a care in the world to the guy (a very attractive guy) half sitting in the rain next to me, with a gobsmacked face, and a sense of amusement in his eyes.

“Woah are you okay?” 

The first thing I notice, other than his insanely handsome face, is his accent. Living in Brighton, you rarely hear an accent that differs from your own. But his is American, perhaps Canadian. But it’s different, it has a slight gravely quality to it. Which only adds to his attractiveness. Roaming my eyes from his worn in shoes, to his damp camel shade cargo pants, up to a simple grey, fitted t-shirt, which, now wet from the never ending rain, draws your eyes inwards to his six (or is that eight?) pack. I hear a slow, quiet cough come from my right, I quickly jump up and spin around, feeling embarrassed at being caught gawking. Catching my balance luckily for once in my life, the chunky heels of my boots squelching with every movement I make, as I stand, awkwardly, trying to stare of into the distance, instead of down at him, and at his abs once again. He rises slowly, a slow smile taking over his face, taking in my shocked expression with a laugh no doubt. 

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, are you okay? are you hurt? I’m sorry I was… hmm” 

I force myself to stop rambling, and try and take a deep breath. The man across from me simply staring at me, his eyes moving up and down, taking in my appearance. It is only then, that I realise the mess that I must look. Mascara running down my face, puffy eyes, due to crying, and not the greatest outfit either. Heeled boots, which I never leave the house without, black ripped skinny jeans, and my mothers bright red coat, which I “borrowed” rushing out of the door. The coat is currently residing half way down my shoulder, a messenger bag thrown over the other. My hair is piled upon my head in a half up-do style, which I tried to recreate from some YouTube video I had watched the night before. Realising he hadn’t answered, he coughed gently, before running a hand through his soaking wet cropped hair and replying in his gravely, yet soothing voice. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m okay, are you okay?” 

“Oh, me? I’m fine, thank you. Sorry for the, yeah, not looking where I was going” I mumble.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t either” he replied, a slight laugh in his voice, and wiggled his phone in my direction as an explanation.

“I’m Ella” I say quickly, wanting to keep the conversation going, despite the rain pouring down on us, which seems to be getting heavier and heavier every passing moment. I notice that he doesn’t seem quick to move, quick to end the conversation, and take his nod as a sign of agreement. 

“I’m Stephen” he says simply. A smile pulling the edges of his mouth up ever so slightly.

“Where are you…” I begin, but am stopped when the rain gets even heavier than before, and hail begins to fall. It is like mini ice daggers falling onto your skin, each time getting bigger and bigger. 

I hear my name being called from my left, and realise that I had spaced out yet again. The guy, or Stephen as I now know him by, is standing under a shops doorway, under cover, and motions for me to join him. I stand still for just a moment, before running, carefully, to join him. It is a rather tight fit, and I am more or less pressed up against him. My left leg pressed hard against his right. After the day I have had, you would have thought it would be a little awkward, pressed up against a stranger, who is basically staring into your eyes, but it isn’t. It’s oddly comforting. We both laugh. Full on, tilt your head back laughter. 

“Toronto, I’m from Toronto” he states once we had calmed down a little, now just a little giggle coming out of my throat, and him a small smile. 

“Oh, I thought so. With your accent, I mean” I smile back at him, looking down at my shoes. 

“Are you from Brighton then?” he inquires, his voice softer than it had sounded at first. 

“Yes, born and raised. What are you doing in this little old town?” 

“I’m actually meeting a television producer, who is a friend of a friend. I’m trying to become an actor actually” he says, with a smile that intrigues me. It is a mixture of sadness, hope and happiness all rolled into one. 

“Oh, that sounds good. I’ve always wished I had the confidence to do something like that” 

He simply smiles at me, his eyes twinkling with something unrecognisable. But it draws me in, and I cannot stop myself from staring into the bright blue of his eyes. I can see them start to crinkle in the corners, and I look down at his mouth, which holds a smile, getting wider and wider. Mine copies his. I can only imagine what we look like, two friends perhaps, or a couple, standing very close, gazing into each others eyes, massive smiles on their faces, but in reality, we only just met. It is unknown to me, how I can feel so comfortable with somebody who I only just met. I can feel a connection, I can’t understand it, but I can definitely feel it. He looks down at my mouth too, and it suddenly gets too hot. It feels like somebody has tipped boiling water down me, and it is soaking through to my bones. I jump backwards, back into the rain, shaking my head. My anxiety getting the better of me. He looks shocked, but then sets his face into a calm, composed expression, still, but with the same twinkle and hint of amusement behind his eyes. It’s understanding, and comfortable still. 

“I am very sorry, but I have to go” I say, looking down at an invisible watch. 

He nods slowly, and I turn on my heel, heading in the opposite direction in which he is standing. Turning my slow walk, into a faster walk, and then into a slight jog, I will myself not to look backwards, but I do not listen to the voice inside my head, and slow down, turning my head slightly backwards. What I see is surprising, instead of seeing a retreating figure, heading in the opposite direction as I was expecting, I see Stephen, jogging slowly up to me, a happy smile on his face. 

“Would you like to see me again?” he says bluntly. A charming smile spread across his face. I can’t help but let the corners of my mouth flicker ever so slightly, this action causing his to grow more. I let out a sigh, shaking my head up and down as a sign of “yes yes yes a million times yes” not trusting my mouth not to run away with me this time. 

“Ok, good. Tomorrow? 1pm, right here”

“Sure, I’ll be here” I reply, nervously playing with my fingers.

“I don’t know what it is, but I couldn’t just stand there and watch you walk away” he mutters, so quietly that I strain to hear what he is saying. 

“Me too” I whisper, leaning a little closer, feeling the heat from his body enveloping mine. 

A simple kiss on the cheek, and he walks away, but not before turning back around, and winking. I stand still, still feeling the slight hail, and heavy rain, beating down on my shoulders, hand pressed to my cheek, unable to move. It is like a movie moment. What you always dream about experiencing. My eyes unable to move from his retreating form. I do not know what it is, but something about this moment, about this day, is just right. It fits. I just cannot wait to see what tomorrow brings.


End file.
